


Citações

by xxhhunter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, Não Temos Vagas, Português, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/pseuds/xxhhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No início não era Hadrian, era um vulto sem rosto, uma presença incerta, mas constante, que não o assustava ou deixava inquieto. Mas com o alemão a imagem se tornou mais clara, a fumaça se dissipou e as mãos que o tocavam eram quentes. Seu rosto, seu torso. "Um coração que nunca endurece, um temperamento que nunca se cansa e um toque que nunca fere." - Charles Dickens[Germania/UK]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citações

**Author's Note:**

> AU baseada no fórum temosvagas. yuku. com

Charles Dickens uma vez disse que você deve ter  _"um coração que nunca endurece, um temperamento que nunca se cansa e um toque que nunca fere"._

Arthur pensava que havia falhado completamente em todos os quesitos da frase, tendo em vista como ele havia vivido a vida até aquele ponto. Existia um certo romanticismo em acordar antes do sol em uma casa tão grande cheia de estranhos e preparar um bule de chá para dividir com eles. Era quase uma obra literária "As Aventuras nada Épicas da Residência Universitária Kirkland". Monotonia. Rotina.

Talvez o corpo e a mente de Arthur implorassem por adrenalina porque o inglês havia crescido com ela, talvez sua alma adolescente, que vivia ainda trancada atrás de camadas de coletes de lã e blusas sociais, escondida atrás de citações literárias e ofensas complexas, estivesse arranhando as paredes de sua prisão, gritando a plenos pulmões "Deixe-me ir!" E talvez empurrar esses gritos para o fundo da alma, até as partes escuras onde Arthur escondia seus desejos e impulsos, não fosse a melhor solução. Em seus pesadelo ele gritava,  _rugia_ , rasgava a própria pele e atacava como uma fera descontrolada. Em seus sonhos ele era cercado por luzes, fantasias, Hadrian.

No início não era Hadrian, era um vulto sem rosto, uma presença incerta, mas constante, que não o assustava ou deixava inquieto. Mas com o alemão a imagem se tornou mais clara, a fumaça se dissipou e as mãos que o tocavam eram quentes. Seu rosto, seu torso.  _Um coração que nunca endurece, um temperamento que nunca se cansa e um toque que nunca fere._

No final do dia, aquele homem era o porto de Arthur. O lugar onde podia deixar sair de si todas as raivas e preocupações, onde podia, por mais clichê que fosse, ser a si mesmo. Quem os visse não entenderia o que havia entre eles, quem os conhecia não entendia como demonstravam afeto, se demonstravam. Madre Theresa disse "Vamos nos conhecer com um sorriso, pois é no sorriso que começa o amor." E os pequenos sorrisos trocados durante o café da manhã ou a hora da despedida não pareceriam suficientes para quem se acostuma com os grandes sucessos de holliwood. Não existia entre eles um herói ou um protagonista, cada um deles era o personagem principal da própria história, que se cruzavam e se embrulhavam em abraços e lençóis, escondidos de olhos alheios, sem roteiros definidos ou ensaios de filmagem. Os sorrisos eram o começo do amor, sim. Mas existiam tantos tipos de sorriso que outras pessoas não consideravam. Sorrisos doces, calmos, pensativos, convencidos, alegres, satisfeitos, contentes, confiantes. Existiam sorrisos trocados segundos antes de dormir e existiam sorrisos de bom dia. Sorrisos escondidos, que acalentavam o peito quando estavam juntos; sorrisos esperançosos, toda vez que o telefone tocava e o coração pensava "É ele."

Sua vida inteira Arthur havia vivido adrenalina como uma droga, chegando a ponto de lutar contra esse sentimento de necessidade, não se deixando levar pelo vício. Se orgulhava de tê-lo vencido, ao menos aparentemente, se orgulhava de engolir a vontade de quebrar uma cadeira de bar no rosto de outras pessoas ou de arrancar os próprios cabelos de frustração. Mal sabia ele que um dia encontraria a cura. Ou seria uma droga mais forte?

" _Pessoas dizem que uma alma gêmea é um encaixe perfeito e é isso que todos querem. Mas a verdadeira alma gêmea é um espelho, a pessoa que nos mostra tudo que está nos segurando no lugar, a pessoa que te mostra para si mesmo para que você possa mudar sua própria vida. A alma gêmea é provavelmente a pessoa mais importante que você vai conhecer, porque eles destroem suas muralhas e te acordam para a vida."_

Ele nunca saberia que se apaixonaria assim, anos de tentativas tinham resultado em nada, anos de experiência o tinham ensinado a lidar com isso. Hadrian parecia ter caído do céu, fazendo com que Arthur finalmente entendesse todos os poemas que havia estudado e todas as comédias românticas. Estar apaixonado era como estar sonhando, afinal era como uma parte dele. E não somos  _feitos da mesma substância dos sonhos_?

Mas ao deitar-se para dormir, girando na cama sem sono até horas malditas da madrugada a única citação que se repetia em sua mente era a voz de Hadrian, o leve sotaque irlandês misturado com um timbre alemão, que dizia em looping "Boa noite" antes de beijá-lo.

" _You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_  
― Dr. Seuss


End file.
